blues_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
BrantSteele OC Big Brother Seasons
BrantSteele OC Big Brother 1 Trivia *America's Favorite was introduced this season. **Randal Jackson was the first person to ever win America's Favorite. *Previously Evicted Houseguest was introduced. **America voted Randal Jackson back in. BrantSteele OC Big Brother 2 Trivia *This is the only season thus far to have an unequal number of Houseguests in a season. **7 Girls, 6 Guys. *This season featured the Saboteur twist. **Victoria was the Saboteur, but was evicted in Week 2. *This season had a Diamond Power of Veto. *Bryan Spyder won it, but never used it. *America's Favorite was Audrey Connings. BrantSteele OC Big Brother 3 Trivia *This is the only season thus far to feature the Twin twist. **The twins were Julianne and Juliette Victorian. Juliette successfully stayed in the house for four weeks and Julianne played on her own. Unfortunately, Julianne was evicted three weeks later, but Juliette went all the way to Runner-Up. **Keith Jackson won as America's Favorite. BrantSteele OC Big Brother 4 Trivia *This is the ony season thus far to introduce pairs. *Vincenzo was the first evicted. He came back in week five after America voted him back in. He made it all the way to the Final 2. *Again, Keith Jackson won as America's Favorite. **This is the first OC in history to win America's Favorite twice. ***Also in a row. BrantSteele OC Big Brother 5: Allstars Trivia *This was the first season to have an All-Star Cast. **Kasey Tate, Jessica "Saucica" Vazquez, Vincenzo Victor, Steven Jackson, Kara Angela Grant, and Franklin Scott were the 6 to not make the cut into the final cast. *The Coup d'Etat was featured in this season. **It has the power to the winner removing a nominee and then replacing them with their choice. ***Tank used this when it became active to replace a nominee with his own nominee. *America's Favorite was Tank Maket. BrantSteele OC Big Brother 6 Trivia *This is the first season to feature the Nemesis twist. **The house had three pairs of Nemesis. They where: ***#Rose Heavens and Hailey Rose. ***#April Tia Severon and Penny Alexander ***#Frank Douglas and Stephanie Wanda Zavea. *This was the first season to feature the America's Player twist. **Alejandro was chosen to be America's Player, but he was evicted the first week after failing to convince others to evict Penny. *This is the first season the cast from Total Drama have competed. *America's Favorite was April Tia Severon. BrantSteele OC Big Brother 7 Trivia *This season featured MVP. *America's Favorite was James Wilson. **Which is weird because the nominated him in Week 6 of the final MVP reign. BrantSteele OC Big Brother 8 Trivia *America's Favorite was Aubree Veronica Peters. BrantSteele OC Big Brother 9 Trivia *This is the first season to feature teams. they are: **Naomi S. and Giovanni Victor. **Kaminari and Nicole Khouri. **Royal S. and Kevin Jackson. **Melanie and Dillon **Ryker and Payton **Tulip and Colton **Kylie and Jackson **and Caleb and Ryuu. *America's Favorite was Giovanni Victor. BrantSteele OC Big Brother 10 Trivia *This is the first season to feature Instant eviction, Triple eviction, Forced veto, Double veto, Have-Not power, and Jury removal. **Between Forced and Double veto, America voted for Forced veto. **Vincenzo Victor was the person to use the Forced veto. *America's Favorite was Vincenzo Victor. **Lux Wilson was evicted in week 3, and came back in week 5 when the returning player was active. *Franklin Scott was the one to have his Jury vote removed. *This is the first season to have everyone be HoH the first episode and nominate 2 people. Logan Richards and Wolf Wilder were the first two nominated. America ended up evicting Logan. *Juliette Victorian won the Have-Not power to either take one or both nominations off the block. She takes only herself off and put Vincenzo Victor as a replacement nominee. BrantSteele OC Big Brother 11 Trivia *This season had the Diamond Power Of Veto, which Jeremy Carter used. He took himself off the block, and put Axel Camreon up in his place. *There was a saboteur season, in which Steven Jackson successfully completed his five weeks and won $50,000. Since he was a runner-up, he also won another $50,000, making it a total of $100,000. *Kasey Tate won America's Favorite. BrantSteele OC Big Brother 12: Allstars II Trivia *This was a second All Star Big Brother. *All info was lost after Fallon's elimination, but the placings were found. *Dominion Roman Citro was the Fan Favorite. BrantSteele OC Big Brother 13 Trivia *This is the first season to have coaches. **They were Harper, Braxton, Camrie, and Rose. *This is the first to have an elimination right after the first HoH challenge. *Zoe Rivera won America's Favorite. BrantSteele OC Big Brother 14 Trivia *This is another season to have a twin twist. The twin had to stay for 5 weeks in able to have the other twin join the game. **Because Aurelie Kidemonas was evicted in week 3, Enma Kidemonas was automatically disqualified from competing. *This also had a BB Takeover twist. **In week 2, Jason Foxwell used the Power Of The Last Laugh twist to block Stella, Ruby, and Axel's votes, resulting in Bambi's eviction. *This season also had a returning house guest, and a double eviction. **Bree returned, and went back out in the same week. *Camilla Poindexter won America's Favorite. BrantSteele OC Big Brother 15 Trivia *This is the first season to have all of it's information, weeks, etc documented. *This was another season that featured MVP. *This season also featured 3 nominees for 6 weeks straight. *This season also had a returning house guest, and a double eviction. *In Week 10, Hailey and Aaron had to wear chicken suit for scoring the lowest in the HoH challenge **Sydney Tommbs was evicted, and returned within the hour when the returning houseguest challenge began. *Briana Cooper won the most competitions, with 4 HoH runs, including the Final HoH. *Tyrone Davis won America's Favorite. BrantSteele OC Big Brother 16 Trivia *This is the second season to have all of it's information, weeks, etc documented. *Ruby Shaw has been nominated for 4 weeks in a row after week 2. **This was the same for Sydney in season 15. *This season also had a returning house guest, and a double evictions **Steven was evicted in Week 8, and returned within the hour. *Bryan Spyder won the majority of challenges including 6 HOHs, 3 BOTB, and 3 POV. *Logan won America's Favorite. BrantSteele OC Big Brother 17 Trivia *This is the third season to have all of it's information, weeks, etc documented. *This is the first season to feature Instant eviction, Triple eviction, Forced veto, Double veto, Have-Not power, and Jury removal. **Between Forced and Double veto, America voted for Double veto. ***Heidi Gonsales was the person to use the Double veto on herself and Hailey Rose in week 4. *America's Favorite was Blake Hunter. *Greyson Wattson was evicted in week 3, and came back in week 5 when the returning player was active. *Heidi Gonsales was the one to have her Jury vote removed. **She was one of the only two people to vote for Rexizabella Thomas. *This is the second season to have everyone be HoH the first episode and nominate 2 people. Penny Alexander, Maddie Widows and Veronica Lewis were the first three nominated, but only two could be nominated so Veronica won a tie break in which she was safe. Canada ended up evicting Penny. *Rexizabella won against Nathan for the Coup d'État power to either take one or both nominations off the block. She takes both herself and Ricardo Vergrah off the block, and nominates Daichi and Nathan as her own replacement nominees. BrantSteele OC Big Brother 18 Trivia *This the third season to have a twin twist. The twin had to stay for 5 weeks in able to have the other twin join the game. **The twins where Drake and Drew B., in which they successfully completed the mission. *This also had a BB Takeover twist. **In week 2, Dominion Citro used the Power Of The Last Laugh twist to block Tiffany, Penny, and Gabriel's votes, resulting in Ariel's eviction. *This season also had a returning house guest, and a double eviction. **Penny returned, and was evicted 2 weeks later. *Drake Henning won America's Favorite. BrantSteele OC Big Brother 19: AllStars III Trivia *This the first season to have a 20 houseguests in one house. *Drew Allison won America's Favorite. *Emily Ross was the houseguest who won the most HoH competitions at 5 wins. **Ironically, she's the winner this season. *Bailey and Emily tie at the houstguests who won the most PoV's at 3. *Olivia had the most votes to be evicted at 18. *If Drew A. didn't vote for Lux to win, Emily would've had a perfect game. But not counting the Jury vote, Emily had a perfect game. Category:BrantSteele Simulations Category:Big Brother Simulations Category:BrantSteele Big Brother Seasons